Hogwarts The Adventures of Smallville
by Mia Kent
Summary: This crossover is told form hermione veiw. what if hermione was an orfan inhabited by Lily Evans. and what if hermione's first real name was Hermione Snow Swan. and what if hermione had a twin [aka] Emma Swan. and also what if hermione fell in love with Snape. and Martha and Johnathan Kent adoped Hermione and Clark and Supernatural's Sam and Dean and in later timesdraco malfoy.


This is my version of the Harry Potter story

Harry Potter/Smallville/Once upon a time/Birds of prey/Supernatural

Year 3

Hermione sat on her bed in the house on Kent farm the sun was raising a small lamp sat turned on. She stared at the picture in her hands she was sitting in a grassy field her long curly pitch black hair wiping around her face and her twin sister Emma her hair was just as long but blond. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She had lived in Maine for the first Four years of her life. She did not like to think about that part of her life. How she had been kidnapped brought to Kansas luckily the muggle FBI had come and raided the building she and five others were being held. She had then been fostered by Martha and Jonathan Kent. Soon after they had adopted her and she had not seen her twin in 9 years. No one even knew she had a sister expect her father she told Jonathan Kent everything. One year later a metor shower hit Smallville where they lived and that's when her brother had fallen from the sky literally though he did not know this. Nor did he know that when she had fallen out of the truck as it crashed and some of her powers were given to him making him a wizard.

Four months later they had adopted Sam and Dean who had seemed to be the most normal but as I said seemed to be they weren't and nether were Martha and Jonathan they were squibs.

But that not the only thing that made my life crazy I had and still have the soul of Lily Potter my best friend's mother . And come to find out Sam and Dean are wizards. I put the picture back on my night stand I looked for a second I had made this out of old pieces of a broken tractor. Daddy gives me thing like this I like taking them apart and seeing what I can make out of them and my room showed it. It was covered in my collection of inventions that I have made. Then I looked across the room and saw my guitar it was silver and covered rhinestones and scull stickers I picked it up I thought of how many times I had played that song that I wrought when I was 6 I had called it ( A Thousand Years ) only my family knew I played Harry and Ron had no idea. Harry! I exclaimed forgetting to keep my inner convoy on with Lily who had grown to become a better friend the Harry and Ron were. I forgot to send him my letter. I felt the usual pain in the scar on the back of my neck that look just like Harry's. Lily stop. Can't I'm already out. Ok ok one sec. I send my owl with the letter to Harry. Now what do you want to talk about said Lily from my bed where she was sitting cross legged. She had been reduced back to her physical state of when she was my age of thirteen so she grows with me. How's about you tell me a little more about your crush on Snape said Lily a smirk that greatly resembled his playing across her lips. For the last time Lily I don't have a crush on him I said. Are you sure said Lily? I think so. Maybe not. I don't know I said plopping down on my bed next to her. Ok tell me why she said? Why, why do you ask so many hard questions I said laying on my back? Because I know you like him but now I want to know why she said now laying on her back to. Again I don't know maybe it's the grease in his hair or maybe it's that he always wearing black I don't know. Ok alright she said I won't pester you. That is until you do know. Hey how about you do that song for me again what was it called? A thousand years I said cutting across her. Ok but only this on last time ok I said laughing. I flipped my legs into the air pushed them and then stood up and grabbed my guitar and pick. How about this wight down all the ones you want to here and I'll do them ok I said. She grabbed a pen and a napkin and wrote she handed me the napkin and I read.

A Thousand Years,

Darling I Do,

Iris,

Ok I said

Heart beats fast colors and promises how to be brave how can I love when I'm afraid to fall. But watching you stand alone. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer. I have died everyday waiting for you darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more.

Hey why did you stop said Lily?

Oh I said I would sing it I didn't say that I'd sing the whole thing I said smiling.

Dad was at the door girls' time to get dressed he said. Yep dad I called back.

I stood up and walked to my closet pulled open the door. I heard Clark shut the bathroom door. Lily groaned and said just because he's a Meta doesn't mean he has to slam every door in the house. Hey don't start being discriminative of Metas. If you don't remember I'm a Meta I said coming out of my closet holding two outfits. Now witch one I said holding up the outfit. Jeans, Goo Goo Dolls tee, and jacket. Nice choice I said going back into my closet to change. Hey I'm sorry about what I said about Clark Lily said. Its ok I said coming out of my closet. Here I'll help you pack she said standing up. Don't worry I got it I said waving my hand as pink smoke appeared. In an instant all my stuff was packed. Oh yeah I forgot you could do that she said laughing. I didn't I said puting on my shark tooth necklace. Lily stood up and walked to the door turned the knob are you coming she said. I'm coming I'm coming I said. Ok do you want to walk down do the ice thing again I said grinning. Speaking about my Meta powers you have you found out anything on that vine thing that happen last week. Nope Cloe and I tried but nothing and ice thing. Ok take my hand she did as I said I put my free hand out and ice stared to fly out. We slid down the stairs on the sheet of ice I had made witch melted very quickly. Dad was standing at the foot of the stairs. He started to clap. Nice work Hermione he said I was just about to call you Snape's here to see you he said. Oh no Lily said I need to hide. He can't see me ok she look terrified. Come with me said a voice from behind you can hide in my room. I turned around to see Clark. Good idea I said. Lily started to follow Clark back up the stairs. He's in the kitchen said Dad. Ok I said starting for the kitchen. I opened the door and walked in. Ah it's good to see you miss Kent he said. He was sitting at Clark's spot at the table. Thank you Professor Snape but might I ask why you're here in Smallville you shouldn't you be at Hogwarts getting ready for tonight I said. Yes and you should be packing but you're here talking to me which means you are already done so will you please sit he said. Ok then I sat. What I'm here to talk to you about is you and me alright he said. Ok I said. It has come to my attention after what happen last year with the chamber of secrets that your friend Mr. Potter is in grave danger. And even more so now that Sirius Black has escaped form Azkaban He said. Um ok but what does any of this have to do with me I said. Have you sent and owl to Harry recently Hermione he said. Omg he just said my first name he's never called me Hermione before I thought. Uh yeah this morning I said. And does harry usually wight back quickly well not all ways but it takes a while for my owl to get there he Lives in England and I in Smallville I said. Well Mr. Potter has decided to run away from his aunt and uncle's house said Snape. Again I'm its good to see you but in any way on does this have anything to do with me I said slightly raising my voice. It has everything to do with you he said. But how I said exasperated. You're a Meta he said. I stood up and grabbed the small dagger I kept in the holder at my side I held it to his neck. How did you know I'm a Meta I said dangerously? Ok let's not over react he said looking scared. I knew you were a Meta because Dumbledore told me what you are and about your power over the elements he said very fast. Ok what do I do I said stuffing the dagger back in its holder. I want you to help me along with Ginerva, Fred and George Weasley he said still trying to catch his breath. Help you what I said. Protect Harry Potter he said. I looked at him to make sure it wasn't a joke it didn't seem so. Ok I'll help you I said.

Year 4

CLARK KENT GET YOU'RE BUTT DOWN NOW! I screamed CLARK. I'm coming I'm coming moaned Clark. Harry coming today did you forget I said? No I didn't I was up all night setting up the spare bed for him said a groggy Clark. Hermione said Martha Kent Draco here. Ok I'll go talk to him I said. I walked into the kitchen Draco was sitting at Clark's spot. This is the second time a Slytherin a sat at this table in two years. Draco stood up Hermione he exclaimed it's so good to see you he said raping his arms around her. It's good to see you to I said. So you got out I said. Yeah but it wasn't ease said Draco. This summer Draco decided to do the most dangerous thing he could do. He got emancipated. On the condition that he had to be he was adopted in the next month. So Draco is going to become a Kent. Now you must be wondering why Draco and I greeted one and other like old friends. Yes well over the course of last year Draco was inducted into Snape's little group. And I began to see he wasn't a muggle or muggle born hater. That was just what his father forced him to say. So you got all you stuff you'll be with dean in his room ok I said. Great said Draco um when dose Potter get here? I looked at my watch actually should be here with Harry in about twenty mins I said. Moring Drake said Dean walking into the kitchen Snape is here. Tell him I'm still mad at him and that it's his fault that Harry found Clock tower and if he wants to apologize he need to do it to Barbra Gordon and Tonks. Ok I'll try but he seems pretty pissed himself said Dean. Just go I said. Oh yeah how is Tonks said Draco. Good I think it's hard to tell with her you know. Yeah he said.

Twenty minutes later

Hi Harry I said. Hey how are you said Harry. Good you I asked? Wonderful he said. Hermione panted Dean who looked as though he had just run a marathon Snape still wants to talk and on you remark of apologizing he say you can go yourself . Ok great I said I'll go talk to him but we still have to get ready for that tornado. We'll start said Dean but sounds like Tonks is making him come and get you for something to do with Joker. Please let him not have broken out of Arkham I said. Well good luck said Harry who I just realized was still in the room. Thanks I'll need it I said walking for the door. He's by your apple tree called Sam. Ok I called back. I reached the apple tree in the back yard. What do you want I said to Severus? Ginny, Fred, George, and Draco were standing beside him. Is Harry in danger I asked? Well yes but no said Sev. Is it the Joker what I said? Not the Joker it's about the tornado that is about to hit Smallville in about the next thirty minutes or so. Yeah what about it I asked. It not a regular tornado it a metor storm similar to the one that hit 10 years ago he said. But the last metor shower was when krypton was destroyed said Ginny unless there is another kryptonite infested planet getting ready to explode then how can you explain it. I can't he admitted and nether can Barbra or Tonks. But we need to keep Clark safe. Not just Clark but yourselves to said Severus. Yeah the storm coming said a person from behind it's here he yelled let's get in the place in safe. Come on yelled hurry said Fred as they all started to run for the house! We're not going to make it I yelled over the house is all the way up there and it's right behind us! In a flash they were being sucked up into the tornado it was the end green was flying around them I felt a rush of heat running through my body Ginny, Fred, George, Draco, Clark, Sev and I had been thrown from the tornado and were on the ground of the back yard. I saw a bright white light my eyes shut I was lying some were warm I opened my eyes and look around I was in Clock tower. Ah your awake said Barbra Gordon. What happened to the others I said getting up? There all sort of fine said Barbra. What do you mean sort of fine I said. Well we should talk about that later she said. No your hiding something from me what is it I asked standing up. I looked around Barbra looked scared. Well um its she was interrupted by people yelling. Let me in I heard Severus say. One second later Remus Lupin was benign thrown across the room. Where is she, where's Barbra said Severus? Behind him where Ginny, Fred, George, Draco, and Harry who did not understand in the least bit of what was going on. What's happening to us he shouted coming over and picking Barbra as thought she might have been a rag doll. He noticed Hermione he admittedly set her down. Sorry he said. No it's alright she said. Now if I tell you what's happened you all have to promise that you won't try to kill me said Barbra. Sorry said Sev. Ha laughed Harry Professor Severus Snape apologizing now I know I'm dreaming. Shut up Harry I said. Ok when the tornado hit and you were sucked up it also pulled up Kryptonite and some of Clark's powers were transferred to you. I think you mean them I don't have any powers I said. I have just noticed that Severus was shirtless. A rush of white hot pain and red beams shot out of my eyes


End file.
